In present-day aircraft, monuments, for example on-board lavatory monuments or galley monuments, comprise three or four planar walls. WO 2004/076279 A2 describes an aircraft lavatory arrangement with several lavatories for the rear area of an aircraft cabin. An entry region is provided that is arranged in front of the urinals in the rear area, and behind the wash basins in the front area of the arrangement. CA 2 640 123 A1 and EP 1 986 914 A1 describe a galley arrangement for an aircraft, which galley arrangement comprises four planar walls.
It is at least one object to provide an improved arrangement of system components in a passenger cabin of an aircraft, which arrangement takes up as little cabin space as possible. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.